


Secret

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, not good at tagging, poor changkyun tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: Would you tell a deep dark secret to save a life?





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! To those who are reading these oneshots thank you so much!! I deleted the previous collection because I decided to upload each one as a solo work and just incorporate it into a series :)
> 
> Again thank you so much to those who read these!! <3

_"Yah. Kihyun-ah wake up. Breakfast. I'm hungry."_

 

 

 

He can hear Minhyuk's voice. He knows it was Minhyuk's voice, it was the only loud voice you could hear on a Saturday morning.

 

 

 

"Hyung I'm still sleepy~" he whined and a loud howl of laughter followed. "Wow this is neat. Kihyun calling me a hyung in his dreams."

 

 

 

_Kihyun? When was his name called Kihyun?_

 

 

 

"Yah, hyung I'm Changkyun." Another howl of laughter this time louder than the first. "Oh man Kihyun you need to wake up or I wil get used to this dreaming you."

 

 

 

Wait... what? Is this hyung for real?

 

 

 

The moment his eyes opened, he felt alienated. He was not in his room, not in his bed. Where the hell is he? Was he kidnapped?! "Yah Kihyun it's not like you to sleep in. It's past 9 in the morning already. I'm hungry." Minhyuk sat on the edge of the bed and Changkyun sat up.

 

 

 

It felt so weird to move the hand that was not his. He suddenly hit Minhyuk's shoulder and the other yelped in pain. "What was that for!!"

 

 

 

_Oh man. I'm Kihyun hyung?! I hit Minhyuk hyung in Kihyun hyung's body. I think I'm gonna be sick._

 

 

 

He rushed to the bathroom, leaving a complaining Minhyuk and he nearly fainted as he saw his reflection. "What the?! Why am I in hyung's body!" He was kind of amazed but more horrified with what happened.

 

 

 

"Minhyuk hyung! I mean, Minhyuk!" It still felt so weird to hear another voice as he spoke. "We need to go out. I need to see Ki-- Changkyun." He was freaking out. What was he gonna do? Did they switch bodies?! He walked around to look for some pants and a good sweater to wear.

 

 

 

"Why? He's probably still asleep. Hyungwon is still asleep." Minhyuk was still rubbing his injured shoulder.

 

 

 

"I just... need to get something. Hurry up. I'll ask him to cook."

 

 

 

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk was losing it. He was laughing so hard he held his stomach and he hit Minhyuk again. "Oh my, Kihyun I think you're drunk or something. Changkyun? Cooking? You don't even trust the kid with a fork."

 

 

 

"This is serious! I just need to get to their house and get something." Probably get his body back.

 

 

 

"Fine fine. Let me drive, I'll just go to a drive-thru. I'm gonna starve already." Minhyuk picked up his car keys and Changkyun nearly ran out the door.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"We're coming in!~" Minhyuk took off his shoes and they saw Hyungwon sprawled across the sofa holding his head. "The matter with you?" Changkyun dared to ask informally. They were seeing Kihyun's body anyway.

 

 

 

"That kid Changkyun," Hyungwon pointed to a door with a groan. "I wake up from noises and when I go out of my room, the sala was spotless. Even the kitchen. He was complaining this was dirty, that was dirty and honestly I don't know why. You guys know we don't clean up much. Only Kihyun does." He pointed at Changkyun and he nearly protested. But he held his tongue. He was Kihyun, he was Kihyun.

 

 

 

"So I told him, 'hey you're acting like Kihyun' and he told me 'but I am Kihyun'. I thought he was messing with me but he seemed so immersed in his roleplay and when I showed him a mirror, he screamed at me and ran to his room. He never came out." They all looked at the closed door Hyungwon pointed and he approached it with caution.

 

 

 

"You go ahead and make your kid calm down. I'm going back to sleep." Hyungwon told him and Minhyuk flips on the TV, taking up the couch.

 

 

 

Changkyun gently knocks on the door and a strangled voice comes up. "G-get me Kihyun.. hyung!"

 

 

 

"I-it's me." He answered with a shaky voice and a few seconds later a click was heard and the door opened. "Oh my god." Changkyun's body fell on the ground with a soft thud and he was frozen on the spot. "You killed him." He looked back and saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon gaping at him. "I thought you were asleep!!" He said and he hurriedly went in the room and locked it.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Hyung. Hyung, please wake up." Kihyun prayed so hard that wasn't his voice that he was hearing. But no, he was still in Changkyun's body and he passed out seeing his own body staring back at him. What happened? He just slept feeling a bit sick and he wakes up the next day in another person's body.

 

 

 

"Changkyun don't mess around. What did you do?"

 

 

 

"Hyung I don't know! I didn't know what happened too! I woke up when Minhyuk hyung called and the next thing I know I was in your body! Honest!"

 

 

 

Yes Changkyun was being honest. Who could know what happened? He finally opened his eyes he sat up, staring at his body. He was going to throw up. "D-do they know? Minhyuk and Hyungwon?"

 

 

 

"No. Those hyungs wouldn't even care if they did know." Changkyun shrugged and Kihyun nearly laughed. It was true.

 

 

 

"Okay good. Now we have to figure out how to switch back."

 

 

 

"I think I could live with being a Kihyun for one day. Clean this clean that. No feet on the coffee table. Clean up your plates -- OW!! Sorry." Kihyun hit him because the kid was obviously making fun of him. But time to be serious now. They need to switch back before they get out of Changkyun's room.

 

 

 

"Hyung what if... because this is a secret between us, we tell each other deep secrets what even the others don't know." Changkyun suddenly said and he wanted to scoff at the idea.

 

 

 

But who was to judge? No one knows what to do and any idea that might switch them back, he would do. They were both desperate, and if Changkyun suggested they both jump off a building he might probably do it.

 

 

 

"O-okay... me first," Kihyun cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I... accidentally used Minhyuk's toothbrush once because I was so sleepy. I was so embarrassed so I got rid of the toothbrush but I forgot to buy him a new one and when he asked, I told him he might have forgotten it in one of the location shoots."

 

 

 

"That lost toothbrush case was your fault? HAHAHAHA." Changkyun was dying of laughter, he was crippled on the floor.

 

 

 

Kihyun hit his own body's shoulders to stop him from laughing. "Shut up! Just tell me yours already or we won't switch back!" He said feeling embarrassed again.

 

 

 

Changkyun immediately recovered and he sat up straight. He was already looking pale and it looked weird for Kihyun's body. "Tell me."

 

 

 

"Uh, I was pulling an all nighter because I was writing some lyrics. Then someone sent me a link from my sns and when I opened it, it was..." Changkyun choked and he looked paler.

 

 

 

"What? What is it?"

 

 

 

"...hyung it was adult material!! I can't turn off the video because it turns out to be a virus!! I can't ask for help because I would look bad! I got so sick and threw up and even the next day my body couldn't recover and I was still sick."

 

 

 

Now Kihyun was the one laughing so bad. Oh god, his precious child was soft and innocent he was sick because of a bastard sending the poor kid adult material. "That was when we were scheduled for an interview?" Kihyun tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in.

 

 

 

"Hyuuung stop!!!" Changkyun whined and started hitting him but he laughed regardless. And as a surprising twist, when they both opened their eyes, they were back to their old bodies.

 

 

 

_"What the hell?!"_

_"A deep secret?! Seriously?!"_ They both complained but at least they were back to each other's body and that's what's important.

 

 

 

"Changkyun, we never speak of those secrets ever. Or else we might switch bodies again."

 

 

 

"Yes hyung. I agree." They made a secret handshake to seal their promise even but then they heard a noise outside of the room, Minhyuk and Hyungwon's voices shouting.

 

 

 

_"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?!"_


End file.
